


all i've ever known

by ImSoSupernova



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promises, lowkey, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: "all i ever knew how to do, all i ever did was hold my own," isak whispers. "but now, even, now i want to hold you too. and don’t ever want to let you go.”





	all i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble thing based on [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4gxDEzIZPIaTVGFhe6fz97) from my favorite musical and a conversation i had with [kit](trans-orpheus.tumblr.com) whom this fic is almost entirely for. don't listen to the end of the musical if you want this to be a happy fic.

“tell me what you’re thinking,” even says to isak.

they’re lying in the shade of an apple tree, arms around each other and isak’s head against even’s chest. the summer sun is bright above them, dappling isak’s cheeks, nose, and hair with gold, and the gentle breeze that rustles the leaves carries the smell of the wildflowers that he’s tucked behind both of even’s ears. they’re warm, comfortable, and slightly drunk on eva’s dandelion wine.

“what i’m thinking?” isak turns his head to give even a shy smile.

_ slightly drunk and fully in love. _ even nods.

“i’m thinking…” isak murmurs. “i’m thinking that--before i met you, i had nothing. and now--i have everything.”

_ everything.  _

“everything?” even’s voice cracks slightly.

“Yeah,” isak murmurs into his chest. “i just--my entire life was just me trying to get through it all. to the next meal, the next day, the next spring. all i ever knew how to do, all i ever did was hold my own. but now, even, now i want to hold you too. and don’t  _ ever  _ want to let you go.”

“ _ isak…”  _ even whispers. isak’s smiling wider now, cheeks are faintly red, and even feels like his heart’s going to burst out of his chest. “i don’t ever want you to let go either.”

“promise?” isak asks. his tone is light, but his face tells even that he’s serious.

even’s throat is so tight he can’t speak, but he nods.

“say it,” isak says. he shifts his position so he’s sitting over even now, gazing into his eyes. “say that you’ll hold me forever. that--” a summer breeze blows his curls into his face “--that the winds won’t change on us. that we’ll stay here forever, and that--” he swallows “--that it will always be like this.”

even reaches up and takes isak’s face in his hands. “i’m going to hold you forever. these winds will never change on us. we’re going to stay here forever, and--” he pulls isak forward until his nose is brushing his “--it will always be like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @tovejanssons !!


End file.
